libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambler Powers
0-Level Gambler Powers (Talents) Bioluminescence: 'Cause existing vegetation to produce natural light. 'Blinding Flash: 'Dazzle an opponent. 'Conceal Thoughts: 'You conceal your motives. 'Create Sound: 'Create the sound you desire. 'Crystal Light: 'Cause a crystal to glow. 'Detect Psionics: 'You detect the presence of psionics. 'Distract: 'Target gets –4 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. 'Ectoplasmic Trinket: 'Create a small, fragile, temporary object. 'Empathy: 'You know the subject’s surface emotions. 'Energy Splash: 'Deal energy (2 cold, 1 electricity (+3 to hit metal), 2 fire, or 1 sonic) damage. 'Far Hand: 'Move small objects at a limited distance. 'Float: 'You buoy yourself in water or other liquid. 'Fortify, Lesser: Gain a +1 bonus on saving throws. Missive: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'My Light: 'Your eyes emit 20-ft. cone of light. 'Psionic Repair: 'Mend an object. 'Telekinetic Punch: 'Deal 1 force damage to target. 'Telepathic Lash: 'Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. 'Unearthly Terror: 'Terrify an enemy with sustained images. 'Vim: '''Gain 1 temporary hit point. '''1st-Level Gambler Powers Astral Traveler: 'Enable yourself or another to join an astral caravan-enabled trip. 'Attraction: 'Subject has an attraction you specify. 'Catfall: 'Instantly save yourself from a fall. 'Circumstance Shield: 'Gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Discharge for a bonus to a single Reflex save. 'Collapse: 'You cause the target’s muscles to spasm, knocking them prone. 'Control Flames, Izam’s: 'Take control of nearby open flame. 'Control Light: 'Adjust ambient light levels. 'Control Object: 'Telekinetically animate a small object. 'Crystal Shard: 'Ranged touch attack for 1d6 points of piercing damage. 'Deceleration: 'Target’s speed is halved. 'Déjà Vu: 'Your target repeats his last action. 'Demoralize: 'Enemies become shaken. 'Destiny Dissonance: 'Your dissonant touch sickens a foe. 'Disable: 'Subjects incorrectly believe they are disabled. 'Dissipating Touch: 'Your touch deals 1d6 damage. 'Ectoplasmic Sheen: 'Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. 'Energy Ray: 'Deal 1d6 energy (cold, electricity, fire, or sonic) damage. 'Entangling Debris: Psychokinetically manipulate material to grasp and entangle creatures in an area. Entangling Ectoplasm: 'You entangle a foe in sticky goo. 'Force Screen: 'Invisible disc provides +4 shield bonus to AC. 'Fortify: 'You gain a +2 resistance bonus on saves. 'Foxhole: Quickly dig a trench or shelter. Hammer: 'Melee touch attack deals 1d8/round. 'Inertial Armor: 'Tangible field of force provides you with +4 armor bonus to AC. 'Inevitable Strike, Roshan’s: Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. Locate Secret Doors: 'Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. 'Matter Agitation: 'You heat a creature or object. 'Mind Thrust: 'Deal 1d10 damage. 'Precognition, Defensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive: 'Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Sense Link: 'You sense what the subject senses (single sense). 'Skate: 'Subject slides skillfully along the ground. 'Slumber: 'Put creatures to sleep. 'Stomp: 'Subjects fall prone and take 1d4 nonlethal damage. 'Synesthete: 'You receive one kind of sense when another sense is stimulated. 'Vigor: '''Gain 5 temporary hit points. '''2nd-Level Gambler Powers Animal Affinity, Lanis’s: 'Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. 'Biofeedback: 'Gain damage reduction 2/–. 'Body Equilibrium: 'You can walk on non-solid surfaces. 'Breach: 'Opens locked or psionically sealed door. 'Cloud Mind: 'You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. 'Concealing Amorpha: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Concussion Blast: 'Deal 1d6 force damage to target. 'Control Sound: 'Create very specific sounds. 'Defy Gravity: 'You move up and down via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: 'You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Ego Whip: 'Deal 1d4 Cha damage and daze for 1 round. 'Energy Adaptation, Specified: 'Gain resistance 10 against one energy type. 'Energy Missile: 'Deal 3d6 energy damage to up to five subjects. 'Energy Push: 'Deal 2d6 damage and knock subject back. 'Energy Stun: 'Deal 1d6 damage and stun target if it fails both saves. 'Gravitational Well: Cause the target to draw attacks toward it. Id Insinuation: 'Swift tendrils of thought disrupt and confuse your target. 'Inflict Pain: 'Telepathic stab gives your foe –4 on attack rolls, or –2 if he makes the save. 'Mental Disruption: 'Daze creatures within 10 feet for 1 round. 'Metamorphosis, Minor: 'You can change your physical form to a minor degree. 'Missive, Mass: 'You send a one-way telepathic message to an area. 'Psionic Lock: 'Secure a door, chest, or portal. 'Psychic Bodyguard: 'You make a target’s Will saving throws for it. 'Read Thoughts: 'Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. 'Recall Agony: 'Foe takes 2d6 damage. 'Share Pain: 'Willing subject takes some of your damage. 'Sustenance: 'Go without food and water for one day. 'Swarm of Crystals: 'Crystal shards are sprayed forth doing 3d4 slashing damage. 'Wintry Grasp: '''Immobilize struck creature. '''3rd-Level Gambler Powers Concussive Onslaught: Pummel an area for 3d6 points of force damage each round. Dimension Slide: 'Teleports you very short distance. 'Dismiss Ectoplasm: 'Dissipates ectoplasmic targets and effects. 'Dispel Psionics: 'Cancels psionic powers and effects. 'Ectoplasmic Cocoon: 'You encapsulate a foe so it can’t move. 'Energy Bolt, Lanis’s: 'Deal 5d6 energy damage in 120-ft. line. 'Energy Burst: 'Deal 5d6 energy damage in 40-ft. burst. 'Energy Cone: 'Deal 5d6 energy damage in 60-ft. cone. 'Energy Retort: 'Ectoburst of energy automatically targets your attacker for 4d6 damage once each round. 'Energy Wall: 'Create wall of your active energy type. 'Eradicate Invisibility: 'Negate invisibility in 50-ft. burst. 'Empathic Transfer, Hostile: 'Your touch transfers your hurt to another. 'Hustle: 'Instantly gain a move action. 'Mental Barrier: 'Gain +4 deflection bonus to AC until your next action. 'Psionic Blast, Quas’thelin’s: 'Stun creatures in 30-ft. cone for 1 round. 'Share Pain, Forced: 'Unwilling subject takes some of your damage. 'Solicit Psicrystal: 'Your psicrystal takes over your concentration power. 'Telekinetic Force: 'Move or hurl an object with the force of your mind. 'Time Hop: 'Subject hops forward in time 1 round/level. 'Touchsight: 'Your telekinetic field tells you where everything is. 'Ubiquitous Vision: '''You have all-around vision. '''4th-Level Gambler Powers Aura Sight: 'Reveals creatures, objects, powers, or spells of selected alignment axis. 'Control Body: 'Take rudimentary control of your foe’s limbs. 'Deadly Fear: 'Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. 'Death Urge, Blackstock’s: 'Implant a self-destructive compulsion. 'Detect Remote Viewing: 'You know when others spy on you remotely. 'Empathic Feedback: 'When you are hit in melee, your attacker takes damage. 'Energy Adaptation: 'Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Energy Ball: 'Deal 7d6 energy damage in 20-ft. radius. 'Fear Cascade: 'Paralyze one target and cause nearby enemies to become shaken. 'Flight: 'You fly at a speed of 60 ft. 'Fold Space: 'Teleports you short distance. 'Incite Passion: 'Suppress the target’s ability to understand logic. 'Mindwipe: 'Subject’s recent experiences wiped away, bestowing negative levels. 'Moment of Terror: 'Knock target prone and make them more susceptible to mind-affecting effects. 'Personality Parasite: 'Subject’s mind calves self-antagonistic splinter personality for 1 round/level. 'Power Leech: 'Drain 1d6 power points/round while you maintain concentration; you gain 1/round. 'Psychokinetic Charge: 'Telekinetically launch an ally across the battlefield. 'Slip the Bonds: 'You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Telekinetic Maneuver: 'Telekinetically bull rush, disarm, grapple, or trip your target. 'Trace Psychoport: 'Learn destination of subject’s ''teleport ''or ''psychoport. 'Wall of Ectoplasm: '''You create a protective barrier. 'Wither: '''Cause the target’s muscles to lose their strength. '''5th-Level Gambler Powers Baleful Teleport, Kolbjorn’s: 'Destructive teleport deals 9d6 damage. 'Catapsi: 'Psychic static inhibits power manifestation. 'Ectoplasmic Shambler: 'Fog-like predator deals 1 point of damage/two levels each round to an area. 'Energy Current: 'Deal 9d6 damage to up to two foes as long as you concentrate. 'Fiery Discorporation: 'Cheat death by discorporating into nearby fire for one day. 'Hail of Crystals, Anselm’s: A crystal explodes in an area, dealing 9d4 slashing damage. Mind Probe: 'You discover the subject’s secret thoughts. 'Parasitic Possession: 'Hide within the body of a creature, experiencing all of its activities. 'Pierce the Veils: 'See all things as they really are. 'Planar Travel: 'Travel to other planes. 'Psychic Crush: 'Brutally crush subject’s mental essence, reducing subject to –1 hit points. 'Shatter Mind Blank: 'Cancels target’s ''mind blank ''effect. 'Shrapnel Burst: 'Deal 9d6 damage to all creatures near you. 'Summoning Strike: 'Teleport a nearby creature to you and attack it. 'Upheaval: '''Psyhokinetically hurl chunks of the ground. '''6th-Level Gambler Powers 'Banish: '''Banishes extraplanar creatures. 'Breath of the Black Dragon: 'Breathe acid for 11d6 damage. 'Brutalize Wounds: 'Your target takes more damage than normal from wounds. 'Co-opt Concentration: 'Take control of foe’s concentration power. 'Crystallize, Ruelle’s: 'Turn subject permanently to crystal. 'Disintegration: 'Turn one creature or object to dust. 'Dispelling Buffer: 'Subject is buffered from one ''dispel psionics ''effect. 'Fuse Flesh: 'Fuse subject’s flesh, creating a helpless mass. 'Null Psionics Field: 'Create a field where psionic power does not function. 'Psychoport: 'Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. 'Remote View Trap: 'Deal 8d6 points electricity damage to those who seek to view you at a distance. 'Suspend Life: 'Put yourself in a state akin to suspended animation. 'Sustained Flight: 'You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. 'Trigger Power: '''Sets trigger condition for another power.